Karnevál
by MissMicike
Summary: Az Inuyasha csapat a modern világban, egy békés estén. Rövid leíró, fontosabb történet nélküli iromány. Szereplők egészen a 167. részig Shichinintai, Hakudoushi...


Szótár:

aniki: idősebb testvér

onegai: kérlek szépen

-------------------------

Sült szalonna és hagyma kellemes illata keveredett a hűvös levegőben a tábortűz halovány füstjével. Az összeszokott csapat a sátraktól és lakókocsiktól kissé távolabb telepedett le a falu szélén. A fesztivál, ünneplés, kocsmák, üzletek, standok, vásárok, előadások mellőzték ezt a helyet, mintha direkt nekik tartották volna fenn.

Inuyasha Kagome mellett gubbasztott a tűz fénykörén belül. Nyársakat tartott a kezében, hagymát, szalonnát, kolbászt tűzött rá. Kagome mosolyogva, életvidáman magyarázott neki valamit, és feléje nyújtott egy felszelt paradicsomot. Inuyasha megrázta a fejét. Sesshoumaru látta, hogy a lány megfenyegeti a srácot a másik kezében tartott bicskával. Inuyasha arrébbhúzódott, de nem vette át a paradicsomot. Fennkölt kifejezéssel közölte: Keh!

Sesshoumaru szája sarkában megjelent egy alig észrevehető, mosolyra utaló rándulás, ami inkább a felismerésre, emlékezésre utalt, mint örömre vagy szórakoztatásra.

Egy fa tövében ülve figyelte a társaságot. Mindenki a neki megfelelő elfoglaltsággal kötötte le magát. Shippo hamarosan megérkezett Sango kíséretében, csatlakoztak a tűz mellett üldögélő pároshoz. A kisgyerek rávetette magát az ételre. Inuyashával összekaptak, kis dulakodást mutattak be, majd Kagome elorozta a vacsorát és igazságosan kettéosztotta. Sango igyekezett minden figyelmét a szokásos incidensre összpontosítani, hogy ne kelljen Mirokura néznie, aki egy remek gitárral, és kevésbé képzett hangjával szórakoztatott egy pár fiatal csitrit, akik a faluból tévedtek ide.

Valamivel odébb Kouga vitatkozott Kagurával a borminőség és a falura költözés tényeiről. Kagura egy kerítésen ült, Kouga pedig vele szemben téblábolt, idegességét így vezette le, tettlegességet nem szívesen alkalmazott nőn, főleg Kagome jelenlétében. Naraku a szeme sarkából követte a pár vitáját, de fő tevékenysége a frizbi dobálás volt Kannával és Kikyouval. Hakudoushi nem messze a fára mászó Jaken, Rin, Kohaku hármastól lovacskázott, ápolgatta, becézgette, irányítgatta kedvencét.

Ekkor érkezett meg a Shichinintai. Lovasfogattal jöttek, a helyiek voltak olyan kedvesek kihozni őket egy kis pénzért cserébe. Két gyönyörű lipicai mén húzta a fekete, fényesre mosott szekeret, ami eredetileg csak négy személyre készült. Mukotsu felült a hajtó mellé, Renkotsu pedig felkapaszkodott a kocsi hátuljára. A többiek pedig csak azért is felültek öten.

Ahogy a csapat heves beszélgetésbe mélyedve letelepedett a tűz mellé, Sango elvonult Kagomével.

Alighogy Bankotsu felületes társalgást kezdett Inuyashával valami érdektelenről, valaki megkopogtatta a vállát. A srác hátrafordult, hogy szembetalálja magát egy gitárral.

Sesshoumaru oldalra nézett, Kagura közeledett feléje, vitapartnere pedig a tűz felé tartott.

- Sango és Kagome vacsorát fognak főzni. Ajánlom, hogy gyere közelebb, ha nem akarsz lemaradni a mai egyetlen normális étkezésről – közölte a lány a maga szokásos flegma, utasító, kissé titokzatos módján.

Sesshoumaru visszagondolt zsúfolt napjukra és egyetértett az étkezéssel kapcsolatban. Egész nap senki sem jutott értelmes ennivalóhoz, csak bazárban szerzett gumicukorhoz, nyalókához, aprócska szendvicsekhez, vattacukorhoz, törökmézhez, és a fagyi, mézeskalács, vagy aprósütemény sem a főétel kategória.

Lassan felkelt és kimért léptekkel közelítette meg a zajos társaságot, ahol Bankotsu buzgón ecsetelte Mirokunek, hogy mennyire nem tud énekelni. Sesshoumaru úgy vélte a paptanonc lánykáinak lefekvési időt jelzett az órájuk, így ő más szórakozás után nézett.

- …halottál már engem énekelni!

- Nem! Ezért lenne jó végre egyszer!

- Ugyan nem!

- Onegai, aniki! – Jakotsu is bekapcsolódott a beszélgetésbe. Bankotsu szemmel láthatóan kezdte kellemetlenül érezni magát. Sesshoumaru letérdelt a fűbe tisztes távolban a többiektől. Úgy ítélte meg ezt érdemes lesz végighallgatni…

- Nem. Miért akartok pont engem? Énekeljen Inuyasha!

- Keh!

- De aniki! Akinek _ilyen_ hangja, van az egészen biztosan el tud énekelni valami… izgalmasat!

- Ha így erősködsz, énekelj te!

- De Bankotsu, gondolj a sok női szívre itt kint! – fogott bele meggyőző mondókájába Miroku – Hányan vágynak rá itt a lelkük mélyén arra, hogy halljanak énekelni azon a gyönyörű hangodon!

- Ne is folytasd! – állította le a srác – Akik hallani akarnak, csak annak örülnének, ha égnék egy kicsit.

- Pesszimista… - pislantott Miroku. Visszaérkezett Kagome és Sango, közrefogtak egy hatalmas üstöt. Sango felállított egy állványt a tűz fölé, majd hozzáláttak a főzéshez, pedig az idő már későre járt, úgy tíz felé.

Bankotsu akkor érezte, hogy elveszti a meccset, mikor már négyen álltak körülötte. Kouga még egy másik gitárt is előkapart valahonnan, mikor a kifogás az egy gitár és két énekhang volt. Kagome is csatlakozott a buzdítókhoz.

Bankotsu végül kissé piros orcával de határozott. Jakotsu valahonnan a keze ügyébe helyezett egy üveg a bort, amit a Shichinintai vezére örömmel fogadott. Jó nagyot húzott belőle, majd széles vigyorral az arcán a mellette ülő Mirokuhoz fordult.

- Mit játszunk?

- Az előbb eszembe jutott egy dal… Sensa una dona. Mit szólsz?

- Hát…

- Tök mindegy! – kiáltotta Jakotsu – Csak énekelj már!

A két srác rázendített a dalra. Miroku kellemes, de énekléshez nem szokott hangja remekül illett Bankotsu egyéni, telt, kissé cselszövő hangszínéhez.

Sesshoumaru érezte, hogy valamikor a dal közben Rin az ölébe bújt.

A két szerepelni imádó egyén egészen belemelegedett az előadásba. Kicsit megnyújtották a dalt, majd újabbak következtek. Mikor Kouga és Naraku is csatlakoztak, és a hangulat emelkedett Inuyasha elvonult a tűz mellől, ahol az összes szórakozni vágyó összegyűlt.

Kissé körülnézett, hol találhatna nyugalmat, majd letelepedett Sesshoumaru mellé az enyhén nedves fűbe. Vetett egy pillantást az alvó Rinre, majd felhúzta térdeit és rátámasztotta az állát.

- Miért pont ide jöttél? Van ezer másik hely a környéken, ahol egyedül lehetnél. – kérdezte Sesshoumaru szokása szerint lassan ejtve a szavakat; csak ráérősen.

- Gondoltam melletted tényleg senki nem fog zavarni, mert nálad senki sem akar soha kellemetlenkedni.

Ennyiben hagyták a beszélgetést. Néma csendben figyelték a kialakuló, tetőfokra hágó hangulatot.

A levegő hőmérséklete olyan tavaszi hűvös volt, amiben az ember épp nem érzi, hogy fázik. Hűsítő, kellemes, nyugtató, biztonságot éreztető. A levegőben a sült szalonna és füst szagát fokozatosan felváltotta a halászlé terjedelmes illata.

Mikor Bankotsu és Jakotsu a Tankcsapda Menyország Tourist című számába kezdtek Kouga és Miroku gitárkíséretével, Kagurát és Narakut táncra bírva, Inuyasha halkan megjegyezte:

- Kouga sokkal jobban gitározik, mint Miroku…

- Ez így igaz.


End file.
